weird_and_wonderfull_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Mars
Bio Mars was previously a scared and friendly guy but became a person that doesn't care much about things , he still cares about his friends. Origin 'Click her for origin ' Here is a little bit about the origin about . Mars came over and bragged on how he got his life , he was very proud and Earth was worried because she had no idea what this "Life" could do . Jupiter tried to get rid of Mars' life by throwing Ceres or an asteroid into Mars from the asteroid belt , so he did . An asteroid came flying towards Mars and all of Mars' life was gone . Earth was surprised because Jupiter may have killed Mars but luckily Mars had survived . Earth was so mad at Jupiter , she threw him past the Kuiper belt and almost collided with Haumea . Jupiter came back and left Mars and Earth alone for a long time . Mars was crying for a bit of time and Earth and Neptune tried to calm him down . Mars had a crush on Earth until he lost his life , possibly because they both have life (Mars had) or because her and Neptune tried to calm him down or its possibly because they Solar system said they needed to ship someone. after Mars + Earth (Mainly) | Wait this video is ten minutes long? Mars asked Earth out and said yes . Neptune will make a video of it soon. Appearance Mars' first appearance was Welcome to my channel and his last appearance was Mars + Earth | The hands resist him!. Texting Story In Mars + Earth (Mainly) | Wait this video is ten minutes long? Mars wanted to ask Earth out so he asked "How are you doing?" and she replied with "no" and the reason being is people keep dying and wars , illnesses , natural causes ect are killing the humans that she loves and cares about . Mars wanted to help her and so he did , but he needed help , so he asked Uranus , Neptune , Saturn , Mercury and Venus for help and Venus came up "Give her a drink" Mars asked which one and She replied with "Alcahol" and Mars thought that was a stupid idea but Venus men't it as a joke and Venus told Mars to ask Earth which drink she wants . Mars asked Earth if she felt any better and Earth felt a little better . Mars wanted to chat with her for a bit and Earth said yes , Mars also asked her if she wanted a drink and Earth said "Mountain dew" . Earth went to find a video because they had nothing to talk about so it took 8 minutes for Earth to find a video and it was FNaF World Loading Screens Part 4 Preveiw which was one of the vids that was on Neptunes (Lukas) first channel (EpicKC01Gamer) . Earth and Mars were surprised on how many dislikes this video had and they really liked it . Mars got the Mountain Dew and tossed it to Earth . Earth tried to use the voice thing and was suppose to say "Whoops I did it again , I threw someone into a black hole" but it turned out a little differently . Mars asked Earth for ratings on Saturn throwing J1407 b rings into a blackhole. Earth rated 8 and Mars rated 7 . Mars gave Earth the link to Saturn throwing J1407 b's rings into a blackhole . At the end they just did some weird nonsense . In Mars + Earth + 55 Cancri e | It's January Not October Earth feels like talking about Haunted things because she watched a few haunted video by Chills and Earth says he makes great videos but Mars is scared about haunted things and Earth told him to name one and he said "Haunted Dolls" . He listed 4 dolls that freak him out. Voodoo Zombie doll , Robert , Annabelle and Okiku . Okiku was a new one on Earth . Mars said that Okiku is a doll from Japan and her owner died and is trapped in the doll and her hair kept on growing. Earth asked Mars if it was real hair and he said yes . Earth told Mars that she is doing the Ouija board challenge , Mars was speechless and told her to do it somewhere else because he does not want hauntings there and the moon would become even more psycho . She forgot about the blood moon thing . Mars told Earth that Jupiter and Neptune are building a cell for Moon but now its Jupiter because he wants to do it on his own and Neptune almost collided with the sun . Earth wanted to bring someone but she dose not know who to bring and Mars suggests 55 Cancri e and Mars is daring Neptune to go with them . Earth asked 55 Cancri e to do the Ouija board challenge with her and 55 Cancri e said yes . Mars told Neptune that he is daring him to do the Ouija board challenge but Neptune had an excuse but Mars made him do it . Moons Phobos Deimos Gallery .|link=Help:Contents Mars_is_in_trouble_for_31_days.png | View gallery Category:Male Category:1659 Category:Water Category:Planet Category:Terrestrial Category:Planet with moon(s) Category:Characters Category:Mars Category:Phobos Category:Deimos